


Pourvu que les blocards ne se réveillent pas !

by LooIsHere



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooIsHere/pseuds/LooIsHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas n'avait plus sommeil, et c'était sûrement pourquoi Minho aurait du mal à accomplir son devoir de coureur correctement ce jour là. Petit spoil du premier film !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pourvu que les blocards ne se réveillent pas !

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Je poste très peu, et sur un seul fandom en général ici, mais finalement on m'a convaincu de poster ceci (en français qui plus est, grand pas en avant ma fille, bravo). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Alby était enfin de retour au bloc grâce à l'aide de Thomas et Minho. Après que les blocards l'aient emmené à l'infirmerie, Thomas était allé se reposer un peu avant de proposer son aide à qui en avait besoin. L'incident et l'état de santé d'Alby avaient jeté un froid et l'humeur de certains blocards s'était dégradée; Gally en était le meilleur exemple. Il passait son temps à surveiller Thomas et tout le monde pouvait voir la rage qui bouillonnait en lui, Newt le premier, et malgré ses tentatives pour essayer de calmer la brute, celui ci préférait rester aveuglé par sa colère. Après tout, Thomas était le centre de leur soucis, Thomas avait voulu se lancer dans le labyrinthe, Thomas avait posé des questions, Thomas avait joué les héros en se glissant à travers les énormes portes du bloc, Thomas avait sauvé Minho et Alby, Thomas avait tué un griffeur. Thomas. Gally n'avait pas confiance en lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, tout était en train de changer. La nuit tombée, Thomas prit son repas rapidement et en silence avant d'aller se coucher sans demander son reste. Il était épuisé et rêvait éveillé depuis son retour, sans parler de l'interrogatoire auquel Gally le soumettrait s'il restait ne serait-ce que dix minutes de plus autour du feu de camp.  
Il rejoignit son hamac et soupira d'aise en s'allongeant. Il pouvait enfin laisser retomber la pression et oublier ses problèmes, au moins pour quelques heures. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil en quelques secondes. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau, il faisait nuit et une bonne partie des torches s'était éteinte. Thomas savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir. Il s'assit dans son hamac et se frotta le visage; il n'avait plus qu'a espérer qu'il n'était pas deux heures du matin. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui et, constatant que la plupart des blocards étaient endormis, décida de se lever. Il fit attention à ne pas réveiller Chuck et alluma une torche avant de se diriger discrètement vers la forêt. Il avait l'intention de se débarbouiller un peu et de profiter du seul moment de la journée qu'il aurait avec lui même, sans le brouhaha constant des autres, sans les gémissements des blessés et surtout sans les remontrances d'un Gally sur les nerfs constamment. Il se posta près de l'eau, coinçant la torche dans la terre à côté de lui, et plongea ses mains dedans avant de s'éclabousser le visage avec. Il expira longuement; l'eau était glacée. Elle n'était déjà pas bien chaude de jour, mais cela n'était pas comparable à sa température de nuit. Il frissonna et recommença, se frottant le visage pour en chasser la transpiration, la saleté et les dernières bribes de sommeil. Il frotta aussi ses cheveux rapidement avant de récupérer la torche et de se redresser. Thomas fit demi-tour et entreprit de marcher encore un peu afin de trouver quelque part ou s'asseoir, quelque part où il pourrait être tranquille, à l'abris des regards provenant du camp. Il tourna et changea un peu de direction avant qu'il n'aperçoive quelqu'un du coin de l'œil. Il se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Minho. Il fronça les sourcils  
"Minho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
"Je peux te poser la même question."  
"J'ai plus sommeil."   
L'asiatique avait l'air tendu et dévisageait Thomas sans rien dire.  
"Alors ? Tu fais quoi debout en pleine nuit ?"  
"Rien."  
"Quoi ?" Thomas haussa les sourcils, incrédule. "Tu m'as suivi ?"  
"Non."  
Il avait quelque chose à cacher ou quoi ?  
"T'es sûr que ça va ?"  
Minho acquiesça légèrement, mais sa posture se fit plus défensive. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Thomas avait le sentiment que s'il détachait son regard de lui, Minho allait lui sauter dessus, mais pas pour des raisons positives. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. La situation devenait compliquée, il n'aimait vraiment pas l'air que le visage du coureur affichait.   
"Ecoute, si tu as quelque chose à me d.."  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Minho lâchant sa torche et l'attrapant par le col avant de le plaquer contre le tronc derrière lui, sa propre torche tombant à leur pied, crépitant quelque instant avant de s'éteindre.  
"C'est de ta faute.. C'est entièrement de ta faute !"   
Le cœur de Thomas battait de plus en plus fort alors que le visage de l'asiatique n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux emplis d'une fureur que Thomas ne lui connaissait pas.  
"Si tu n'étais pas arrivé rien de tout cela ne se serait passé ! Ben ne serait pas mort ! Et Alby va mourir lui aussi, et c'est de TA faute Thomas !"  
Les poings se resserrèrent sur le haut du jeune homme, et il sut que Minho n'était plus bien loin de vouloir le frapper.   
"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Il le repoussa brutalement , mais le coureur ne le lâcha pas. "C'est Gally qui t'a dit ça ?"  
"Comment t'as tué le griffeur ? Comment tu pouvais savoir qu'il allait te suivre ?"  
"Bordel mais.."  
"Tu vas tous nous faire tuer Thomas !"  
La tension qui s'accumulait entre eux devenait palpable, sans parler du niveau sonore de Minho, et Thomas craignait que quelqu'un n'arrive et interfère. Pire, que Gally soit celui qui les entende. il regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'asiatique mais personne ne semblait approcher, et quand il reposa ses yeux sur Minho, il sentit une main se desserrer et glisser de son tee-shirt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se pencha sur sa droite, évitant de peu le poing qui était parti dans sa direction.  
"Minho putain ! Arrête de déconner ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"  
Il leva son bras de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci Thomas s'en saisit et les fit basculer grâce à l'élan du coureur. Ils trébuchèrent et l'asiatique entraîna le nouveau dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent un peu et Thomas en profita pour s'asseoir sur Minho, attrapant ses poignets et les coinçant au dessus de sa tête, faisant attention à mettre son poids sur ceux-ci.   
"Arrête-toi !"  
Thomas haletait et ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre de ceux de Minho, qui se débattait faiblement au vu de sa posture. Le nouveau se retourna une fois de plus pour s'assurer que personne n'avait eu la bonne idée de se balader en plein milieu de la nuit, ou peu importe l'heure qu'il était.  
"Lâche-moi." Grinça l'asiatique entre ses dents, résigné à ne plus bouger, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous lui.  
"Tu t'es calmé ? C'est bon ?"  
Un air de défiance emplissait les orbes noirs de Minho, et l'étincelle qui brillait au fond d'eux disait à Thomas qu'il n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Pas encore.  
"Je suis pas votre ennemi, à toi et aux blocards. Je sais pas ce que je fais là. J'y suis pour rien."  
"Menteur."  
"Ben s'est fait piquer ! Comment j'aurais pu être au courant ? Et je ne savais pas qu'il allait me suivre. J'ai paniqué."  
Thomas soupira et ferma les yeux. C'était la vérité; il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de peur qu'à cet instant, et il savait qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer. Ils auraient pu se faire tuer tous les trois cette nuit là. Ca n'avait été qu'un très gros coup de chance.   
Il rouvrit ses paupières lentement. Maintenant que l'adrénaline commençait à refluer, il sentait son corps s'engourdir et son esprit s'embrumer. La fatigue revenait. Il regarda Minho dans les yeux et lâcha doucement ses poignets. Il regretta aussitôt. L'asiatique le poussa et le fit tomber d'un coup de hanche brutal avant de venir s'installer sur lui comme il l'avait fait. Et le cœur de Thomas se remit à battre la chamade, l'adrénaline à couler. Ce fut au tour de Minho de lui bloquer les bras. Au moins il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer. Seulement..  
"Minho."  
"Thomas."  
"S'il te plait. Descend."  
...Thomas sentait son estomac se tordre. Il sentait quelque chose d'inhabituel s'enrouler autour de ses entrailles. Son cœur battait tout aussi vite, mais au lieu de la haine, Thomas sentait une douce chaleur s'immiscer en lui.   
"Putain," murmura-t-il. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant. Pas alors qu'il était dans une posture défavorable. Pas alors qu'il aurait dû avoir envie de se battre. Bien sûr, la volonté de Minho de le soumettre alimentait ce feu intérieur grandissant, mais il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Ou plutôt, il avait oublié. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ..?  
Le regard de l'asiatique était plongé ans le sien et un sourire malsain étirait ses lèvres pour une raison que Thomas ignorait. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là.  
"Laisse-moi partir." Sa voix était calme, presque trop faible, mais il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de hausser le ton, pas avec l'autre homme au-dessus de lui. Minho bougea légèrement et il se frotta contre Thomas par inadvertance. Celui-ci retint un gémissement. S'il ne bougeait pas..  
"Non."  
Le nouveau ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur un plan. Avec assez de force il pourrait le faire basculer à son tour, mais il était fermement maintenu par les mains habiles du coureur. Quoique la prise ne semblait pas d'une force gargantuesque, il savait que s'il bougeait il serait retenu. S'il était coureur, c'est qu'il avait su prouver son agilité, sa vivacité et sa rapidité. Il releva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Malheureusement cette fois ci, personne n'arrivait. Son crâne retomba avec un bruit mat sur la terre. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel. Il était maudit. Le ciel ne semblait toujours pas vouloir s'éclaircir.   
"Gally te punira si tu me bats."   
Un rire secoua l'asiatique.  
"Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Gally ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu disparaisses. Il serait prêt à te battre lui même. Il est même passé près de te mettre une raclée le soir de ton arrivée." Minho se lécha les lèvres et se pencha, collant ses lèvres à l'oreille de Thomas. "Il t'aurait démoli."  
C'était le moment. Thomas mit toute la force qu'il avait dans ses hanches et ses abdos pour faire basculer le coureur. Son corps pencha et pendant un instant Thomas crut qu'il n'allait pas réussir. Les yeux de Minho s'agrandirent et il s'agrippa plus fort aux poignets du nouveau. Il tomba lourdement sur le côté, et Thomas ne perdit pas une seconde pour reprendre sa position précédente, agenouillé au dessus de lui et les mains de chaque coté de son visage, sa respiration courte et saccadée. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées; la proximité du corps de Minho commençait à prendre le dessus sur sa volonté, et sa chute n'avait pas joué en faveur de Thomas malgré ce qu'il aurait pu penser.   
Minho était maintenant allongé sous lui, sa chemise en jean remontée sur son corps et ses propres mains serrant encore les poignets de Thomas, les cheveux ébouriffés et la bouche entrouverte pour récupérer le souffle qu'il avait perdu en tombant durement sur le côté. Thomas se lécha les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ferait mieux de retourner se coucher et de laisser son entrevue avec Minho se tasser. Mais les mains du coureur ne s'étaient pas ouvertes, et ses yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté. Son estomac se tordit une nouvelle fois. Il était vraiment attirant. Il déglutit et se retrouva à baisser les yeux sur son corps une fois de plus. Il ne se souvenait plus de son orientation sexuelle d'avant le labyrinthe, mais sa frustration lui disait de ne pas se poser de question et d'assouvir son désir.  
"Minho."  
"Thomas."  
"Laisse-moi partir."  
"Sale lâche."  
Il avait craché le mot à la face de Thomas, mais celui-ci était insensible au ton qu'il employait, il ne voyait que ses lèvres entrouvertes, que sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa courte respiration, que la peau halée sous la chemise pleine de terre. Thomas cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Minho cherchait les ennuis, et il était en train de les trouver.  
"Merde," souffla Thomas dans un murmure à peine audible.  
Il lança un dernier regard à Minho avant de se baisser et de poses ses lèvres sur les siennes sans douceur. Il fut surpris quand celui-ci répondit furieusement au baiser mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de fioritures. L'asiatique lâcha enfin ses poignets et glissa ses mains le long du dos de Thomas, le griffant avec ferveur à travers son haut. Le nouveau posa ses mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassa plus violemment, avec hâte, maintenant inarrêtable. Au diable son orientation passée, ce qu'il voulait c'était se satisfaire, peu importe comment. Et de toute façon, l'ancien Thomas n'existait plus; seul le Thomas du labyrinthe subsistait. Il se défit de ses lèvres et vint lécher et mordre son cou, ses mains s'affairant sur les boutons de sa chemise rapidement. Il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer son corps et continua à jouer de sa bouche sur son torse.  
"Thomas."  
"Tais toi."  
Thomas se redressa et retira son tee-shirt en vitesse, le laissant tomber par terre négligemment. Il se concentra sur sa respiration erratique tandis que ses mains s'affairaient sur la ceinture et le pantalon de l'asiatique. Il sentait son regard brûler sa peau et ses doigts tracer des lignes de feu dans son dos maintenant nu, et cela ne faisait qu'attiser son désir. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que le coureur ne portait rien sous son pantalon. Il allait parler mais se retint, son sourire s'agrandissant quand il vit qu'il démentait les stéréotypes sur les asiatiques. Et en même temps il se demanda d'où il sortait ça. Il haussa les épaules.  
"On ne porte pas de sous-vêtement ?"  
"Non."  
"Et pourquoi ça ? C'est Gally qui t'a dit de pas en porter ?"  
"Quoi ?" Minho fronça les sourcils.  
"A force de lui lécher le cul il a dû vouloir plus."  
Les yeux de l'asiatique s'écarquillèrent et il ramena sa main vers lui avant de le gifler violemment. Thomas ricana. Ca l'excitait. Heureusement qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant le bloc.  
"Oh c'est Newt alors."  
"Ta gueule Thomas." Grogna le coureur.  
Il garda son sourire en coin et tira un coup sec sur le pantalon, arrachant un grognement à Minho. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que personne n'arrive et remarqua les bottes du coureur. Tant pis. Il ouvrit son propre pantalon et le baissa en même temps que son caleçon, ses yeux se fermant brièvement quand il sentit l'air frais, enfin libéré de sa prison de toile.   
Il se pencha de nouveau et revint embrasser Minho pendant qu'il prenait leur deux sexes en main, entamant un mouvement de va et vient, appuyé sur son coude posé à côté de la tête de Minho. Il laissa des baisers papillons sur sa mâchoire avant de mordiller son cou et d'y laisser un suçon violacé sous ses halètements.   
"Thomas.." Ses mains revinrent serrer sa nuque pour le tenir près de lui.  
Ses mots résignés et méprisants s'étaient transformés en doux gémissements sonnant comme la plus pure des musiques aux oreilles de Thomas, surtout son nom, roulant sur sa langue avec aisance. Il aurait voulu l'entendre à toute heure. Les mouvements de Thomas enivraient Minho et il mordit sa lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements. Il ouvrit les paupières qu'il ne s'était pas senti fermer et regarda le ciel. Il commençait à faire jour. Il leur restait une heure tout au plus. Il glissa une de ses mains sur celle de Thomas et resserra sa prise sur leur deux membres, provoquant un grognement du nouveau.  
"Thomas putain.. Aller."  
Ledit Thomas grogna encore une fois et accéléra la cadence. Minho ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur le sol, les dents serrées, le plaisir embrumant son esprit lentement. Le souffle de Thomas chauffait la peau de l'asiatique et celui-ci se sentait devenir fou. Il fallait que Thomas fasse quelque chose ou il allait mourir. Et puis il resserra sa main encore une fois et il sut qu'il allait venir. Dans pas longtemps, vraiment pas longtemps.   
Mais Thomas s'arrêta. Brusquement.  
"Qu'est-ce que.." Il avala sa salive."Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"  
"Retourne-toi."  
"Quoi ?"  
"Retourne. Toi."  
Thomas prit son bras et tira, le forçant à se retourner. Il voulait être en lui. Il suça deux de ses doigts et en inséra un dans le coureur, qui geignit. Il avait été si proche, et cet enfoiré de Thomas s'était arrêté. Il avait envie de protester, mais le nouveau glissait déjà son majeur en lui et faisait des merveilles. Puis sans vraiment attendre plus longtemps, Thomas retira ses doigts et cracha dans sa main.   
"J'espère que tu es prêt."  
Minho acquiesça silencieusement et attendit, jusqu'a ce qu'il sente l'érection du nouveau contre lui, et un frisson courut le long de son dos. Il le voulait. Il recula inconsciemment et le rire de Thomas résonna derrière lui.  
"Impatient ?"  
"Ta gueule. Dépêche-toi."  
Thomas sourit et se prit en main afin de se guider vers l'entrée et il pénétra l'asiatique sans plus de politesse. Il ferma les yeux et caressa les hanches étroites du coureur sous lui pour lui laisser un temps d'adaptation. Ce n'est qu'en les rouvrant qu'il se rendit compte à son tour du jour qui commençait à poindre.  
"Merde."   
Il enroula ses doigts autour des hanches de Minho et se retira sans lui demander son avis, et se fichant pas mal de s'il était prêt, avant de revenir glisser en lui. Sa respiration se faisait plus profonde, dans l'espoir de se contrôler, ses doigts se crispant sur lui à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait de nouveau en lui. Et puis, après quelques minutes d'un ébat lent et agonisant, il se mordit la lèvre et accéléra le rythme, enfin prenant et ressentant le plaisir qu'il avait tant attendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre de sa sexualité, après tout ? Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant était les spasmes réguliers de Minho autour de lui, sa chaleur, sa peau halée et son corps délicieusement soumis à lui. Il accéléra encore la cadence de ses coups de hanche quand l'asiatique se mit à gémir. Il avait trouvé le bouton magique. Minho avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, ses mains crispées et griffant le sol friable, la sueur formant une pellicule brillante sur son front. Et il sentait la pression grandir en lui comme elle l'avait fait précédemment. Il ne fallait pas que Thomas s'arrête, sous aucun prétexte. Il se recula en rythme sur Thomas, et se concentra pour parler.  
"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?" Ca avait été la phrase la plus dure qu'il ait jamais eue à dire de sa vie. "Je pensais qu'avec toute.. Toute cette gueule, tu pourrais au moins.. Avoir la décence de.." Concentration. "D'être un bon coup." La provoc'. Ca marchait toujours.  
Et pour cause, Thomas donnait maintenant des coups moins rapides mais bien plus forts, sans louper une seule fois la prostate de Minho. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, sa gorge commençant à le piquer d'avoir trop gémi.  
"Thomas.. Thomas.."  
Le nouveau comprenait très bien le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer. Il allait jouir. Et il se mentirait à lui même s'il disait qu'il en était loin lui aussi. Ses ongles courts griffaient la peau parfaite de Minho et celui-ci lâcha encore quelques sons avant de venir, ses muscles se resserrant sporadiquement autour de lui pendant qu'il venait sur le sol. Thomas fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à l'épaule de Minho et fit quelques derniers va-et-vient brutaux avant de s'arrêter en lui, un orgasme violent s'écrasant sur lui en de longues vagues de plaisir, un ultime gémissement lui échappant.   
Son cœur battait encore rapidement dans sa poitrine et il s'efforça de reprendre une respiration normale. Le jour était presque levé. Il se retira lentement de Minho et s'effondra à coté de lui pendant qu'il s'affalait sur le sol, satisfait mais épuisé.   
"Putain.."   
Thomas respirait presque normalement, et il s'assit, regardant Minho haleter. Il lui donna une fessée avant de se lever et de se rhabiller comme il pouvait. Les blocards devaient commencer à se lever et s'agiter au camp.  
"On ne peut pas rester là Minho."  
"Je suis bien au courant."  
Il se redressa à son tour et se leva. Il allait remonter son pantalon quand il se figea.   
"Tu es.." Il ferma les yeux et soupira. "Non, c'est bon."  
"Quoi ?" Thomas se pencha et récupéra leur deux torches au sol.  
"T'es venu en moi."  
"Je sais."  
"Ca.. Coule." Il grimaça et remonta son pantalon anthracite. Tant pis, il ferait avec.  
"Oh."  
Thomas sourit. il aurait en effet pu se retirer avant de se vider en lui. Tant pis.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'au camp et constatèrent que Newt était un des premiers levé, comme d'habitude. Le blond les vit arriver de la forêt et allait les saluer quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient sales et Newt connaissait assez Minho pour voir qu'il boitait légèrement.  
"Vous vous êtes battus ?" Il avait l'air indigné. Ils allaient se faire remonter les bretelles.  
"Plus ou moins."  
Le blond dévisagea Thomas suspicieusement, puis Minho avant de soupirer.  
"On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, Minho tu as du travail, et toi Thomas, Gally t'attend dans la salle du conseil."


End file.
